His Chosen Queen
by lhie0807
Summary: An Au wherein Caroline Forbes is a human when Klaus intervened their lives
1. The Moment He Saw Her

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Just a few alterations from the show:**

**Caroline was not the one turned by Katherine. It was Matt. Yep. Matt.**

**Caroline and Tyler did not hook up but they became close.**

**My characters might become OOC. I tend to do that in my fanfics.**

**And yeah, The Vampire Diaries is not mine. If it were, it would revolve around Klaus and Caroline. LOL**

**PS: Please be easy with me. This is my first English fanfic. :P**

* * *

.

.

.

If you asked Caroline Forbes last summer whether vampires, werewolves, and witches were real or not, she would laugh straight in your face and bitch the hell out of you. Life was simpler back then. Okay, girl had a lot of issues, teen dramas and insecurities, not to mention responsibilities at a young age; but who would think that her and her friends would be involved in the whole supernatural shebang courtesy of her rival-slash-friend-who-is-a-doppelganger-and-a-vampire-magnet Elena Gilbert and her friend-slash-not-rival-and-a-witch-from-birth Bonnie Bennett. Not to mention Tyler Lockwood, just your friendly werewolf next door. (She liked to think him as Team Jacob, not that she would tell him that.)

And of course, their group of misfits had their own version of Team Edwards. The vamps. Elena's MIA boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline's ex-douche-boyfriend Damon Salvatore, and Elena's and Caroline's ex-just-turned-last-summer-boyfriend Matt Donovan. And of course, there was their history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, the hunter and Jeremy, Elena's little brother and Bonnie's boyfriend. Those two could come back from the dead because of a magic ring.

Yes. Caroline was technically the only human without any abilities that can keep up with the supernatural thingy. When she knew all about it, the first thing she did that night was to list them all. She had been shocked to come to a conclusion that her town was like a supernatural teen show, she could write a story out of it. But as the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, she refused to let the people around her to be super affected about this. Just like now.

"Oh come on!" Caroline frustratingly said to Matt who ruined what they, except Matt prepared for the Senior Prank Night. "Seriously?! Do you know how long it took us to settle this up?"

"You forgot about Senior Prank Night, huh." That was a statement from Tyler. Truthfully, she just convinced him to participate.

"Clearly."

"How can you forget?" Of course, Caroline understood why. But a mission's a mission. We've only waited for this since freshmen year!"

"Yeah, Matt," said Elena, another soul that Caroline convinced. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kinda surprised any of you are doing this."

"Caroline is making us." Okay, she convinced them all. Geez, yes awful things happened but why brood over those for a long time, right? So she repeated the speech she gave to her three friends.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever and – "

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point?" Elena continued what Caroline was about to say.

"Go ahead and make fun. I don't care."

"You're all lame." _That's the spirit, Tyler! _"I have some classrooms to break."

"Wait for me, man."

Proud that her vampire friend got some sense in his hear, Caroline smiled. Elena also went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To superglue Alaric's test desk. Making memories."

"I love you!"

Realizing that their friends had their own way to prank, Bonnie asked, "So, our agenda, Miss Mystic Falls?"

Caroline smiled sweetly.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was a problem solver, although his ways were debatable. That was why when he realized that something was not right in his how-to-turn-werewolves-into-hybrids recipe; he sought Gloria's services, his favourite witch. That led to him waking up Rebekah and "uncompel" Stefan. It was supposed to be a happy moment. The Ripper was his long-lost friend, almost like a brother to him. But he betrayed – no – _attempted_ to betray him.

_And the problem was rooted to that pathetic town._

He needed to go back there, however. And rage that he felt when he heard a familiar voice.

_"To superglue Alaric's test desk. Making memories."_

Making memories, eh? This would be a moment that his little doppelganger would remember forever, even from the other side.

_I love you!_

And who was the owner of that voice? Was her blood as sweet as her voice? Hmmm…

Klaus carefully listen to Elena's footsteps. And her reaction was what he expected when she saw him. Shocked and terrified. He just smiled sweetly at her, as if he was indeed happy to see the wench.

"There's my girl."

"Klaus!" He wanted to laugh at her attempts to run away from.

"You are supposed to be dead." The Ripper had some explaining to do. "What do we do about that?"

* * *

On the swimming pool, Caroline and Bonnie were giggling like little girls while decorating. It was kind of refreshing to see Bonnie just like before this whole supernatural shebang. Sometimes, she just freaked Caroline out because of the eerie aura that she seemed to possess now.

"Hey, Care, thank you."

"Huh?"

"For this. For convincing us to have a normal life for once."

Caroline smiled. "No problem, Bon. Where's Jeremy, by the way?"

The other girl shook her head. "I haven't talked to him all day. We're having uhm… he told me about seeing Viki."

"What?!" Jeremy has become a ghost whisperer? What's next?

"And Anna."

"Oh, Bon!" Caroline approached her friend and touched her shoulder. What could she say about that?

But Bonnie smiled brightly. "Let's just focus on making memories."

"Girl talk later."

"Yeah, later." She agreed. "Let's go to the gym."

* * *

"Attention, seniors!" While dragging Elena, Klaus exclaimed. "You have officially been busted. The Prank Night is over. Get on home." Then, he spotted two familiar faces. "You two, I remember you."

"Sorry, I don't know you."

"Oh sorry, I wasn't right in my head when we met." And then, he looked at the girl's eyes to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

Of course, Dana obeyed.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood."

Chad just nodded. Klaus sensed the fear in fair Dana's body. It thrilled her.

"You don't have to hurt anybody!"

"Of course, love. I do. Now, let's wait for your witch friend, shall we?"

_And your sweet little friend._

* * *

And thirty minutes later, Klaus heard the witch. She's coming to the gym. He could not help but smile when he heard that sweet voice again.

"Bonnie, get out of here!"

_Too late._

Klaus flashed in front of them.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now let's get started." Then, he looked at Dana. "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad, sit tight." And then he stared at the girl beside the witch. What a sight to behold! If angels existed, she might be one of them. He smiled like a gentleman, not caring if she was uncomfortable. Klaus grabbed her by the arm and inhaled her scent. She smelled like vanilla and roses. He could not wait to taste her.

"Get away from her!" Elena shouted as the girl in his grasp struggled, but he didn't care.

"What's your name, love?"

"C-Caroline."

"It's nice meeting you, sweet Caroline."

As his fangs showed, his sweet angel trembled in fear, her eyes widened. And as if accepting her fate, lovely Caroline closed her eyes tight and lowered her head as he sharp fangs approached her neck to drink her blood that tasted so divine.

* * *

_And so that was the Chapter One._

_So updated with the season LOL! Please forgive me; this idea was like ages ago._

_Anyways, please tell me what you think. _


	2. The Moment She Met Him

**Thanks to the people who followed, favorited, and commented on my fic. It means a lot.**

**Anyways, this is the second chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Moment She Met Him**_

**.**

.

.

Caroline felt her tears run down her cheeks as the Original's fangs tear the skin of her neck. It made her think of Spike, Bonnie's dog when they were kids and the time that dog had bitten her. She was so scared and in pain that she screamed so loud, knowing that someone would rescue her. But now, she could only cry.

Is she like this when she was with Damon?

_…three… four… five…_

Klaus fell. Bonnie staked him while he's unconscious.

"Run!" Elena shouted while assisting Dana and Chad to stand up and the five of them run of them run. But as they approached the door, they met a smiling Klaus. It shocked them. Dana even let out a short scream.

"Sorry to disappoint you, lovelies, but my tolerance in vervaine is much higher than an average vampire," he mocked.

"Get off me!"

"Hush now."

The five teenagers looked at the direction where the voice had come from. They watched as the beautiful blonde called Rebekah approached them while dragging Tyler.

"Oh, meet my sister, Rebekah." How could Klaus be casual, they did not have a clue. "A word of caution though, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." And then, Rebekah nonchalantly passed Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone." Elena warned though they all knew that it was no use.

And truth to be told, Klaus didn't care as he dragged Tyler and stand in front of them.

"I'm going to make this very simple," he exclaimed. "Every time, I temp to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." The three girls looked at each other as Klaus bit his wrist and force fed his blood to Tyler. "You're to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

He snapped their friend's neck.

* * *

Klaus watched with amusement the doppelganger's group of misfits as they seemed to process what just happened. Dana was sobbing while Chad was consoling her. The witch was standing, looking at the werewolf's body and while the doppelganger was pacing back and forth. And sweet Caroline was sitting beside Tyler's dead body, fighting back her tears.

His eyes lingered at the blonde. Even in distress, she was still beautiful.

"He killed him." Ah, that sweet voice.

"He's not dead," Elena corrected. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie is successful, he'll live through his transition." The Original siblings stood up and went towards the group. "Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena." Then, he grabbed Elena. "For safekeeping."

Caroline looked at Elena and then Bonnie. They could not just leave Elena to a psycho vampire who just killed their friend. But Elena signalled Bonnie to go. Bonnie nodded and went to Caroline.

"Let's go, Care."

After giving Tyler one last glance, they made their way.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?"

Caroline did not want to lose Tyler. She knew Bonnie wanted to save his life as well.

"I don't know. The spell he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back there."

"How about the dead witches?"

"They cut me off since I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can!"

"Then, contact him!" She hated it when her ANAL syndrome surface, but this is a situation of life and dead. "I'll contact Damon."

"He's not answering."

"Damon, too. Urgh! Useless vampire! We need him, like now."

Bonnie didn't pay attention to her friend's rant as she was deep in thought.

"The grimoire discussed something about the Ouija board."

"Spirit of the glass?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Do you think the spirits lurking in the school can know the answer to break a thousand-year course?"

"It's better than waiting for Jeremy and Damon to answer our calls."

"Let's give it a try then. Mrs. Smith confiscated one when Leslie and others tried using it."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gym…

"Stefan…"

"Klaus."

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

Did the Ripper take him, the Original Hybrid, for a fool? "Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask… I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink to that. Kill them." He shook his head internally when he saw Stefan's hesitation. He was suddenly reminded of that pathetic Romeo, a creation by his once good friend, Shakespeare. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No, Stefan. Don't." This bloody doppelganger! "He's not going to hurt me. He said –"

Klaus did not let Elena continue her little speech. He slapped her. Hard. And of course, the pathetic Romeo came to the rescue. But he was stronger and quicker. Klaus grabbed his old friend on the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go," Stefan begged. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word."

Klaus just shook his head. "Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…"

And then he compelled Stefan. "You will do exactly as I say. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No. Stefan!"

This was going to be fun…

"Now, kill them. Ripper."

Stefan changed into his vampire face. He was about to attack Dana when somebody shot him from behind. It left him unconscious. Klaus smirked when he found out who was the culprit. His sweet Caroline.

* * *

"Must you really spoil my fun, sweetheart?"

"You don't have to kill them, psycho!" Caroline said bitchily. Gone was the girl who stared at him with frightened eyes.

"And why is that?"

"We found a way to make your hybrids."

That picked his interest. "And what's the missing in the equation?"

"Give me Dana and Chad, first!"

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands, sweetheart."

"Your loss, then." He chuckled at Caroline's confidence. He flashed before her and grabbed her neck.

"What. Is. Missing?" His former playful demeanour had changed when he looked her in the eye.

"You can't kill me now, you know," she challenged. "And killing my friends is not an option."

He let her go. "Is that why your witch friend is not with you?"

"Bonnie doesn't know," she informed him while tending her neck. "I was the one who contacted the spirits and the one named Tatia told me the answer. She said hi, by the way."

"Tatia…" Impressed, Klaus laughed. "Alright love, Dana and Chad are yours. I won't touch them. Now, what should I do to make my hybrids survive?"

Caroline swallowed. For a moment, she seemed conflicted. "Elena's blood. You have to feed them Elena's blood through their transition."

* * *

After Tyler had successfully made it through his transition, Klaus forcefully knocked Elena out. He informed them that his doppelganger had to make her blood donation for the common good. Caroline just scoffed and bit her tongue before so she wouldn't say something. After they left, she asked Matt to compel Dana and Chad. He also have her drink his blood. It turned out that for the whole thing, he was knocked out by Rebekah.

They left the school after that.

It was a draining day. It was like planning five events in a day. No, it was worse. She had finally met the infamous Original named Klaus and she certainly was not looking forward to meet him again. He was more terrifying than a villain in a horror movie.

Her phone rang. It was Bonnie.

"Hello, Bon? Any news on Elena?"

"She was with Damon now," Bonnie answered quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she said cheerily. "We all made it through alive. How about you, Bon? Are you okay?"

"I am. It's not like I did all the work."

"Do you think Elena is mad at me?"

"How can you say that, Care?"

"I just sold our friend out to a vampire one hundred times more psycho than Damon." Caroline can't help but sob. "Now, her life would be much more complicated."

"You saved Tyler, Dana, and Chad," Bonnie gently said. Caroline wondered why she can't be like her and Elena, always saying the right thing. "And if we hadn't contacted Tatia, who knows what he might have done to Elena and to our town. It could be much worse."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Bon."

"See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is going to be a fabulous day!"

After a few minutes, Caroline put down her phone. She was about to sleep when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, he saw Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler? What's up?"

"We need to talk, Caroline. Please invite me in."

Oh, Tyler was a half vampire now.

"Sure, come in."

They went to the living room.

"So, what is it about?"

"Klaus wanted to give you this." Tyler put a paper bag on the table. Caroline gave her hybrid friend a questioning look.

"Don't ask me, Care. That's what he told me."

"Did he compel you?"

Tyler shook his head. "He didn't. I… I felt obligated to do what he said."

"Obligated?"

"Yeah. I don't know, Care. But this whole hybrid thing feels amazing. I don't have to turn and bug you every time."

"Tyler, you're a vampire now, you know."

"It's still better than having to turn every full moon. Besides, Matt and the Salvatores survived."

Caroline did not know what to say about that.

* * *

After Tyler left, her phone rang again. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Do you like my little present, sweetheart?"

A shiver ran through her body as she heard that accented voice.

"K-Klaus?"

"I can hear your heartbeat from here. Has the courage from earlier run out?"

"Go to hell!"

"Been there, got bored. See you soon, sweet Caroline."

As Klaus hang up the phone, Caroline found herself with no strength and sat on the floor as she hoped against hope that Klaus would not bother her again.


	3. The Moment She Became His Obsession

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_The Moment She Became His Newfound Obsession_**

.

.

.

It was an amazing day for Klaus. He was currently in Colorado, celebrating with his army of hybrids in Colorado. Unlike other packs, this group was more than willing to be like him rather than to turn every full moon. They went on a feast, feeding on humans like crazy.

Klaus chose to feed on teenage blondes.

It might be ridiculous, but he was always thinking about Caroline. His lovely human blonde from Mystic Falls. He knew that she was more than what meets the eye. She dealt with him, the monster whose other monsters were afraid. And she was a mere human. He hope she knew how glorious she would be in the future.

_I wonder what she's doing right now._

* * *

Caroline's heart jumped when she saw that number again. Klaus' number. She saved it. It was the neurotic part of her that did. While biting her lower lip, she cancelled the call and prayed that he would not call.

Her wish was answered. Klaus did not call after that. However, there was a text message.

Her heart fell when she found out that it came from the said hybrid. What did he want with her, anyway?

_Don't test me, love._

And then, the phone rang again. Caroline took a deep breath before answering.

"What do you want from me?!" she snapped to cover her nervousness.

"Are you this feisty at night, love? I like it."

"As much as I want to continue our chat, I have so many things to do so, bye!"

The other line chuckled. "Are you afraid of me, sweet Caroline?"

"Are you currently on your schedule of feeding your ego?"

Again, Klaus chuckled. "You are really enjoyable, don't you know that?"

"Please, I'm done being someone's little bitch, so you can apply your senseless compliments to other girls who don't have anything to do. I'm not available."

"Why do you think that I want to make you my little bitch, as you call it?"

"I will not talk my personal life to you," she said, irritated. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Tell me about your day, sweetheart."

"Seriously?!"

"Indeed. How was your day?"

_Is he trying to be like my dad?_

"Fine," she grumbled.

"That's good, love. So, what happened?"

_Are we seriously doing this?_

But what would happen if she were to retaliate? Be a subject of his torture. No, thank you.

"Uhm, well, me and my cheering team did a lot of new steps that are totally new," Caroline started. It was the safest story, she guessed. She looked back at what had happened today in the cheer practice and got excited. "Gosh! I can already picture that bitch Janna's face when we won again because of our new found steps. It would be epic!"

"Hmmm... so you and Rebekah had gotten along?"

"Ugh! No offense, Klaus. But your sister exists to ruin my life," Caroline whined. "She attempted to take the captainship away from me in like her first day and my position in the student council. Good thing I had my cheerleaders and my colleagues in vervaine. Her compulsion didn't work."

When Klaus chuckled, Caroline could not help but giggle. She could not believe that of all people, she was ranting day with Klaus, the Original Hybrid.

"Anyways, because of that, the evil blood slut had actually exerted effort – " She gasped when she realized what she had said. "Sorry!"

"Go on, sweetheart."

"Uhm… well, Rebekah had been the one who actively contributed the steps for the cheerleading competition and we decided that they were all great. Some of them were not really doable, if you know what I mean."

"Rebekah would be happy to know that, Caroline."

"Oh, don't ever tell your sister that I actually said good things to her!" she snapped. "She will just act like bitchy and smug. Ugh!"

Klaus chuckled again.

"Stop laughing!"

"You're really a strange little thing, sweetheart," he said, laughing. Caroline just pouted. "A while ago, I just could sense your fear from here. And now, you're ranting me about my sister."

Oh, right. She was talking to the monster that just made her best friend's life miserable. Ugh, why was she so stupid and careless? "Uhm, yeah," she laughed awkwardly. "How about you, Klaus? How was your day?"

"Do you really want to know?"

His tone told her that she would not want to know whatever he was doing right now or had done these past few days. "Uhm, on the other hand, I really need to hang up. Homework and stuff, you know."

"Alright. Sweet dreams, sweet Caroline."

* * *

Klaus' grin was still on his face after his conversation with Caroline. She was truly enjoyable and it was so strange that he found her sweet little ramble adorable while he just tolerated Rebekah's. He made a rewind on Caroline's giggle in his mind. It was the sweetest sound in his thousand years of existence. That girl must really be a fallen angel because everything she did was just too delightful. Even when she was bitchily talking about the other blonde in his life.

He could not wait to come to Mystic Falls again. But that would have to wait. For now, he would have to trust one of his hybrids to take care of his women.

"Mindy, love, come here."

The girl hybrid came.

"What is it, Klaus?"

"How would you like to go to a small, pathetic town?"

* * *

Rebekah got ready for school. It was damn too early. Her bitch of a team captain called a meeting and demanded everyone's presence for a pathetic cheering competition that would be held _four months _from now. What the bloody hell?

She heard her door open.

"Can you have the courtesy to at least knock, Stefan?"

"Someone's looking for you. She said she had a message from Klaus."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. At last, Nik remembered to inform her that he was still well and breathing.

"Tell her to wait."

"Okay, my lady," Stefan had the guts to mock bow to her. What was it with her that she had to deal with infuriating men? After Stefan was gone, she took her precious time preparing herself for school and go to the living room. There, she saw a young brunette with spiky hair.

"And who are you?"

"I am Mindy. Klaus sent me here to look out for you and a girl named Caroline Forbes."

"What?!"

"Klaus said that I have to look for you – "

"Why did he want someone to look out for that blonde bitch?"

Mindy wondered if the Original was pertaining to herself or Caroline Forbes.

"Isn't she his girlfriend?"

Rebekah vamp sped her way to Mindy and looked around. The coast was clear.

"Let's talk outside, shall we?"

* * *

Caroline and some of her members were at the school gym, waiting for others to come. When it came to time and meetings, she was very strict and her team knew that. They knew better than be late. The blonde impatiently looked at her cell phone. One minute before the practice was to start and some of her girls were not here. Not even their teacher.

"Alright! Let's start!" Caroline refrained herself from rolling her eyes when she heard their teacher. "Get in your positions, girls."

The other members who were apparently with their teacher ran to their other group mates. The teacher approached Caroline.

"I will take over for today, Caroline. The principal wants to see you."

What would the principal want from her?

_I hope not another offer to go to some stupid competition._

And so, she went to the principal's office, only to find Rebekah and a girl being there. Caroline looked at their principal and suddenly got nervous when she wasn't recognized.

"Oh, stop being neurotic, close the door, and sit down, Caroline," Rebekah said, relaxed at her seat. Caroline did what was asked.

"What's happening here, Rebekah?"

"Can't you see? I compelled the principal." The Original blonde rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Rebekah glanced at the girl beside her. "Oh, well, Caroline, this is Mindy. She's one of my brother's hybrids. Mindy, this is my brother's newfound pet, Caroline. She's all yours."

"Excuse me, but I am so not your brother's pet!" Caroline reacted. "And why do I have to be acquainted by your brother's people?"

"Klaus sent me here to make sure you and Rebekah are safe."

"Seriously?!"

"Alright, I'm out," Rebekah declared and vamp sped her way to the door. "You two, get along and play nice."

Caroline let out an irritated sigh and looked at Mindy.

* * *

A grin was suddenly put into Klaus' face when he saw who was calling at his cell phone. Caroline. It was such a troublesome day for him and he needed something that could prevent him from draining more people.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Caroline?"

"Seriously, you decided to play innocent now?"

"Humour me, love. What is it?"

"What is with you to send one of your minions to guard me?" Irritated, Caroline asked. "The last time, I check I am not connected to you nor you need me for some stupid hybrid making agenda."

"Well, that is certainly true."

"Ugh! Then tell Mindy to stop following me and go to your sister instead."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I am not something of importance, duh!"

"Oh, but truth to be told, you are."

"To be your little slave girl? I'll pass."

Klaus frowned. Why did she always have to be a handful? "Do not think of my tolerance to you as a weakness, Caroline. Mindy stays and do not try anything funny. You would not like the consequences."


End file.
